


The Morning After

by mormolyce



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, also the plan is i'm gonna write these as i go because i have april off and yeah, i just like these teenage dirtbags a lot, this is just me dickin around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormolyce/pseuds/mormolyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because there's no way Regina was the only one with a hangover after 4x15.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Ursula opened her eyes slowly, before wincing at the sunlight and throwing her arm over the bridge of her nose. She was lying face up on the bed, undressed and uncovered from the waist up, one tentacle flopping onto the floor. She turned and glanced to her left. Cruella lay next to her, torso bare as her own, aside from the limp tentacle she had pulled over her shoulder. Her back was covered in hundreds of tiny circular bruises, and Ursula smirked at her from beneath the shadowed safety of her arm.

"Cruella?

Cruella grunted a reply into the pillow, but did not turn her head.

"Cruella?"

She gave another angry moan and rolled her over, head still buried in the pillow so that when she lifted her neck to glare at Ursula she wiped off half her face there.

"What?" she demanded, squinting.

Ursula's lips curled.

"You've ruined that pillow."

Cruella slowly stared down at the make-up imprint she'd left on the fabric.

"Did you wake me up to tell me that?" she said, looking back at Ursula incriminatingly.

"No, of course not."

"Well then what?"

"Do you know where we are?"

Cruella craned her neck around slowly, taking everything in.

"Small bedroom, clean enough," she shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"What do you mean, does it matter?" snapped Ursula, making a half hearted attempt to sit upright, "We could be anywhere."

"And?" replied Cruella, nuzzling her face back into the pillow. Ursula rolled her eyes a made a tut-ing sound.

 "What?" Cruella said impatiently, eyes shut.

"You always do this."

"Do what?"

"Act like these things aren't important," Ursula replied, furling the tentacle off Cruella, who whined like a puppy that had just had its favourite toy stolen.

" _I'm_ going downstairs," began Ursula, shrugging off the duvet. "Because _I_ want to know where we are." She began hobbling about the room, pulling the appropriate bits of clothing off the floor and doing her best to navigate around the broken flower vase.

"We're at Mal's house," said Cruella abruptly, not lifting her head.

"Cruella," replied Ursula bluntly, still picking scraps of fabric off the floor, "We only got Mal back three days ago."

"She threw some people out of their home on the first day. She told me."

"That's bullshit."

"Go downstairs if you want," Cruella drawled, pulling the covers up over her shoulder, "I know I'm right."

Ursula contemplated her options.

"You better be," she replied, dropping her clothes on the floor and getting back into bed. She yanked the covers off Cruella, who rolled over and almost smacked her in the face in protest.

"Shut up," said Ursula flatly, wrestling with the duvet until nothing but her head was showing. Cruella glared at her.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up."

"Fine, then be quiet. Your breath stinks like shit."

"Yes, well," Cruella replied indignantly, "So does yours, so that makes us even, doesn't it?"

Ursula yawned and closed her eyes, ignoring the comment totally.

"Do you know what actually happened last night?" she asked sleepily, "Beyond the railway tracks?"

"Not a clue, darling."

Ursula went to make another tired remark, but then Cruella jerked up suddenly and yanked half the duvet away again.

"What?"

" _The car,"_ hissed Cruella, staring down at her with panic.

"What about it?" said Ursula, eyes opening begrudgingly.

" _Where is it?"_

"Outside probably."

Cruella was out of the bed like a shot, and all but tripped onto the windowsill, her lanky figure struggling to keep up with her mental capacity for movement. She fell against the glass as she grappled for something to hold onto, and pressed her forehead against the frame while she scanned outside.

"Is it there?" asked Ursula from the bed, too tired to laugh at Cruella's nonexistent coordination but smirking to herself nonetheless.

"It's there," said Cruella, breathing out a heavy sigh before meandering her way back to the bed. She wrestled back under the covers and pulled up close to Ursula, her arms tucked up in front of her.

"Your breath really does smell like shit, you know that right?"

"I can taste it, darling, of course I know."

"And you've got a make-up monobrow."

"Oh, fuck off."

"I'm being serious."

"I don't care."

They lay face to face in silence for a time, Ursula still smiling lightly at the ridiculous state of Cruella's makeup.

"Do you think Mal's got any food in?" she asked suddenly.

"You're thinking about food?"

"Mhm," said Ursula, shaking her head slightly, "Orange juice. Or coffee. I could do with a shower too."

"No idea. If you find one let me know."

"What?"

"If you find the shower, let me know."

"Oh."

Ursula began tugging the duvet away, pulling it over her shoulders. Cruella whined again.

"I'm going to find where the shower is," offered Ursula by way of explanation.

"Now?"

"Yes, now," she replied, standing up with the duvet wrapped around her like a cloak. "Are you coming or not?"

Cruella half rolled, half fell off the bed, and Ursula walked over to help her up, until they were both at least partial concealed by duvet. Ursula made her way towards the door, Cruella tugging at the duvet and threatening to trip over about a pace behind. They navigated the hallway in bleary confusion, knocking pictures off hangers and ornaments off tables with the bedspread as they went. Ursula took a sharp right through an open bathroom door, dragging Cruella along with her. Cruella dropped her end of the duvet halfway through the door frame; Ursula gave up and threw her side out into the corridor as well.

"Well, now," began Ursula, opening the shower cubicle's glass door and clicking the dial on, "Ladies first."

"Oh no," replied Cruella, arms folded as she shivered, "Don't think you're going to use me to test how the shower works. You go first, darling." She gave a simpering smile. "I insist."

"Whatever you say," replied Ursula, stepping under the stream of water. "See? Perfect temperature. Now get in."

Cruella eyed her suspiciously before getting in the shower.

Ursula pulled her under the water by the wrist and she yelped, wrestling against Ursula's vice-like grip as the freezing water ran onto her face and through her hair. She shouted until Ursula relinquished her grasp, laughing hysterically as she leant against the wall and Cruella scrambled back out of the shower.

"You bitch!" she yelled against Ursula's hysterics, "You utter- Urgh!"

She ran her fingers through her hair, attempting to get water out and glaring at Ursula. The latter was still laughing, quieter now, and she smirked up at Cruella with pride. Cruella glared in response.

"Oh, come on," Ursula chided, standing up, still recovering from her self-induced giggling fit. She twisted the dial again. "There, _now_ it's warm. Promise."

Cruella stuck her hand in the shower spray.

"Fine," she said, clambering and shutting the door behind her.

"Admit it, it did wake you up."

"That is _not_ the point."

Ursula curled her lips in preparation for a retort, but thought better of it and remained silent. Instead she rested one hand on Cruella's shoulder and the other close to her face, using her thumb to rub in between Cruella's eyebrows.

"What are you doing?".

"I'm getting rid of your monobrow, what do you think?"

"I told you I haven't got a monobrow. Make-up or otherwise."

"Yes well, you do this morning," said Ursula, pulling away, hands on hips. "Now, do you want me to fix it or not?"

"Fine," Cruella muttered, as if she was doing Ursula some great favour.

Ursula shook her head and began scrubbing at Cruella's forehead again, leaning on her shoulder for support. Cruella put her hands on Ursula's hips to stop herself falling over from their combined weight as Ursula leaned in closer, inspecting the line of her eyebrows intently.  

"Do you want to find some food after this?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Mhm. We should probably get dressed at some point too."

"Urgh, don't remind me."

"Say darling, do you know how we broke that flower vase?"

Ursula shook her head and pulled away.

"It's not ours, it doesn't matter. There," she said smartly, "Two eyebrows."

"Thanks," replied Cruella, voice dripping with sarcasm, but she did not move her hands from Ursula's hips. Ursula just smiled and put her arms over Cruella's shoulders, letting Cruella give her small kiss on the neck. They stood in a half-embrace for some time, the water hitting their shoulders on one side and running onto the shower floor.

"I am glad we're back together you know," said Cruella quietly, "Mal, too."

"Yes well, " replied Ursula, unflinching as Cruella wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled them closer together, "According to you, without Mal we'd be sleeping on the streets right now."

"I'm being serious darling," Cruella continued still talking into her neck, "I didn't realise how much I missed this."

"What, hangovers?"

"You."

Ursula would've rolled her eyes if the sentiment hadn't been so meaningful.

"You're getting as soft as Regina," she said, chuckling.

"Oh, come now," Cruella replied, pulling away to make eye contact, "I do have some limits. Selectively."

 "Mhm, _very_ selectively. And for what it's worth..."

"Yes, darling?"

"I've rather missed you too."

"Good," said Cruella, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, "Because otherwise I really would have been offended."

 


End file.
